Star Wars : The Alternate Saga - Episode I - The Lost Hope
by kealmcking
Summary: A star wars story that isn't canon at all, because it takes place in a what-if universe where Anakin defeated Obi-Wan in the final duel of Revenge of The Sith, showing how different the story would have gone. Planned to be part of a trilogy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

19 BBY

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground" Obi-wan Kenobi said as he lept of the droid hovering over the lava and onto the rocky hill above. He did it so that he would have an advantage, and maybe show Anakin how arrogant he is.

"You underestimate my power" Anakin said, eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Dont try it." Obi-Wan said, not wanting to have to harm his old apprentice.

Anakin lept off the platform, screaming as he flipped over Obi-Wan, who tried to react but was not quick enough. Anakin landed on his feet and thrust his lightsaber backwards into the stomach of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked down at his newly gained wound and ghasped as he fell backwards, rolling down the hill toward the lava below.

"I warned you, my old master. Now I am the master" Anakin said, gritting his teeth with contempt. He turned away and walked up the hill to return to his master on Coruscant. As he was walking back to the docks to retrieve Padme, he saw a cruiser had landed not far from him. He knew it was his masters ship. He turned and walked towards it.

Anakin neared the ship, seeing the clone troopers walk out of the ship and stand in two lines parallel to each other. A second later his master, Darth Sidious, walked down from the ship onto the landing pad to meet with his apprentice.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. I have something for you, a gift." Sidious said, and pulled a black and grey lightsaber out of a pocket, and held it out for Vader to take.

Vader looked at the saber a moment before picking it up and ingniting it. It was a dark shade of red, the color of a sith saber. He stood a moment, before looking his master in the eyes and swinging the saber. A moment later the decapitated head of Sidious fell to the ground, with his body following suit soon after. Vader used the force to claim Sidious' saber, he then clipped it on his belt and stepped over the body. The clones followed him, disreguarding what had just happened.

"Commander Thire." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord?" Thire said calmly.

"Prepare the ship for departure. Before we leave this rock, we must return to the landing bay. I left something there I must get back." Vader said.

"It will be done." Thire said. "You heard him men, get this ship ready for take off."

Vader looked over to see the landing pad where he had left Padme. He needed to get to her, to make sure she was fine. He turned and walked onto the landing craft. He was the master now, and the entire galaxy was his to control.


	2. Chapter 1

Vader was shocked when the landing ship flew over the landing pad where Padme had just been, and he saw that she and her ship were gone. He couldn't believe that she had turned on him too. He knew though, that he could win her back, and he wouldn't rest until he found her.

"Pilot" Vader said.

"Yes, sir?" The pilot asked.

"I need you to track where Senator Amidalla's ship left to. Don't worry about stopping at the landing platform, we need to find her as soon as possible" Vader said.

"Alright then, sir." The pilot tapped some commands into the command console on the ship. "We are going to head up to the Cruiser now, sir. I have the men on the ship running searches to see if her ship is nearby."

"Good. Tell me when we reach the ship, or when someone has found her." Vader said and then sat into his seat. He closed his eyes and reached out with the force, trying to see if he could detect her anywhere nearby. The dark tendrils of the force scourged the area around the planet and beyond, out into space. He had to find her, or all he sacrificed would have been in vain.

/

Padme lied on a bed inside her ship. She was tired, and heartbroken. Her Ani had turned to the dark side. She didn't want to raise her children around that, and she certainly did not want to be near it either, but she loved him, and could not see her life void of him.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling on the ship. "Wait" She thought. "How did I get on the ship, I don't remember coming aboard." She was very confused. The last thing she remembered was... No, she didn't want to think about it. Her Ani would never do such a thing. That couldn't have been what happened. He wouldn't try to kill her. She sat up on the bed and walked to the cockpit.

"Hello, Padme. I am sorry to have left without telling you, but there seemed to have been a malfunction with the shields at the mining complex, and it wasn't safe to stay there." C3PO said. "It was quite the challenge to bring you on board, but I managed to do it, without dropping you too many times."

"Where are we going Threepio?" Padme asked still trying to grasp what happened on Mustafar.

"Master Kenobi left me with a set of coordinates. He told me to take you to Polis Massa in case he did not come back. He never came back, so I took it upon myself to go ahead and leave for the system." C3PO replied.

"Polis Massa? What time will we arrive?" Padme asked.

"We should be arriving in..." C3PO started to say before a range of sirens started to go off. "Oh dear me, i wonder what caused that."

They both looked out the cockpit window to see a large vessel flying towards them. No, it wasn't flying towards them. They were being pulled towards it.

"A tractor beam. Threepio, can you get us out of this?" Padme hurriedly asked. Her eyes filling with dread.

"Miss Padme, the chances of escaping from a tractor beam are seven billion to one. And even if I had the ability I couldn't because of the ships thrusters not being strong enough" C3PO replied.

"Boop Beep Blooo" R2D2 said as he rolled into the cockpit.

"My fault? I don't see how I could be at fault here." C3PO said to R2D2.

"Booot Dooo" R2D2 said back to C3PO,

"I'm an imbecile? You useless.." C3PO started to say.

"Enough!" Padme yelled, cutting off C3PO. "You two are sitting here arguing while someone tries to board us?"

"I apologize Miss Padme, it wont happen again." C3PO said.

"Good. now i need to get a weapon." Padme said. "Artoo, come with me."

The ship drew ever nearer, it was to the point where they would be boarded any second. Padme rushed to find a blaster. She checked all the compartments but couldn't find one. Then she thought about where one might be and went to get it. She ran to the cockpit and checked a drawer beside the pilot's chair. There was a blaster inside. Padme quickly grabbed it and went to turn it on, only to realize that the power pack was empty.

"You have got to be kidding me." Padme yelled, before stopping and staring fearfully at the loading ramp.

The loading ramp slowly opened revealing a group of trandoshans standing outside, holding blasters. The Trandoshan mercenaries walked onto the ship's loading dock, and kept on walking until they reached the cockpit.

"What do we have here?" The lead Trandoshan said. "A protocol droid, a astromech droid, and a senator. It seems we've hit the jack pot."

The trandoshans slowly advanced on Padme and the droids, before Padme was knocked out with the butt of a blaster rifle, and the droids followed them out of the ship. The Trandoshan pirates had finally found something worthwhile, and they knew they would make a load of credits off ransom. Little did they know that a Dark Lord of the Sith was looking for the senator, and that they may have made the biggest mistake of their lives.

/

Vader felt a disturbance in the force, he felt Padme, but she wasn't conscious, he felt as if she was in danger. He searched the force trying to pinpoint where he was feeling it from.

"My Lord." The pilot said.

"What is it?" Vader asked, frustrated that his concentration had been broken.

"My men aboard the ship have located the senator's ship, though it seems it is not alone." The pilot said nervously.

"What do you mean it is not alone?" Vader asked, feeling as if this had something to do with the disturbance he felt.

"It seems to be docked in a Trandoshan vessel. From what we can tell, they are pirates." The pilot replied.

"Pirates?" Vader thought, he was becoming very worried. "How far away are they?"

"About 2 parsecs away." The pilot replied.

"There is no way we could make it in this lander. We will take the cruiser. Call the admiral and tell him to prepare the ship." Vader said.

"Yes, Sir" The pilot said.

Vader was very concerned about the predicament Padme had gotten herself in. He wished he could get there sooner, before any real damage could happen, but he knew he would have to wait. The pirates who kidnapped Padme would pay with their lives.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A blinding light shone before him. Obi-wan covered his eyes from the light. _"Where am I?" _he thought. All he could see around him was a area of complete white. He looked at his chest and saw that the wound left by Anakin's saber was gone. _"Odd" _He though, _"I really must figure out where I have ended up"_. So he started to walk around, and as he did he felt a presence near him. It was a familiar presence that could only be….

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-wan asked aloud.

"Yes, it is me." Qui-Gon answered as he stepped into the light, revealing himself to Obi-wan.

"Where am I, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "And how can I see you?"

"I am sad to tell you that you are currently in a state of… limbo, if you will." Qui-Gon answered, rubbing his beard as he walked. "Anakin has mortally wounded you. I am so sorry that this all happened. If I had listened to you about the boy, this all could have been avoided."

"What do you mean by limbo?" Obi-Wan asked. He was terribly confused.

"Well, normally when a Jedi passes on, he or she becomes one with the force. If a Jedi is powerful enough and has the will to do so, they can turn into a type of… ghost, and interact with the living. It seems that you were not meant to pass yet. Your mind is ready to be absorbed into the force, but it seems the force has decided that it is not your time yet." Qui-Gon explained. "It sent me to you, to tell you what it has charged you with."

"What is it Master?"Obi-Wan asked. "What does the force want me to do?"

"It has told me that your destiny was to stop Anakin on Mustafar, but it seems that with your defeat, your destiny has also been altered." Qui-Gon said, before stopping and sighing. "The force has shown me the future, and it has showed me that you must form a resistance against this new Empire. With that sith, Lord Sidious, at its head, you would not have stood a chance, but…" Qui-Gon stepped towards Obi-Wan, looking serious. "…It seems that Anakin killed him shortly before he left Mustafar. Anakin has no experience leading a government, and mounting a resistance without him seeing would be much less a challenge."

"Anakin has killed Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked. "Well, it seems like the Sith have no honor. I don't understand how I could start a resistance without knowing who my allies are."

"I can help you there." said a voice that Obi-Wan did not recognize. A moment later a young woman, who looked as if she was a Jedi walked over to them. "My name is Etain; I served in the Clone Wars and held command over a large amount of the Republic Commandos. I befriended a group of Commando's, Delta Squad, and their adoptive father, Kal Skirata." She looked down. "I was in a… relationship with one of the commandos, named Darman. I was killed while escaping Coruscant during the early hours of Order 66." Tears began to form in her eyes, but she began to calm down after a moment.

"General Tur-Mukan, I am sorry to hear you were not able to escape Order 66." Obi-Wan said. "But I must ask, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Kal Skirata and most of Delta Squad had escaped to a safe house for clones they created on Mandalore, called Kyrimorut. They do not care for Jedi, except for Bardan Jusik, who became a Mandalorian and left the Jedi Order not long before Order 66. If you find them, and tell them that I told you to find them, then they may be able to be temporary allies." Etain said.

"How will I explain how you told me of this if they know you are dead?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tell them I asked you to check on Kad for me." Etain said. "They will let you in, if they inquire further, explain our current meeting to them, make sure Jusik is nearby, he will be able to help confirm the possibility of your story." She began to slowly fade away.

"Wait, who is Kad?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping for an answer.

Etain turned and smiled, then said "My son." and then she disappeared.

"Her son… Wait, didn't she say she was in relations with a clone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She did, that boy could be a great help to you one day." Qui-Gon said. "But that is not an important matter, it is imperative that you get to Mandalore and rally support from the Mandalorians. Tell them that they are not safe from the Empire, and unless they fight they will be eradicated." He walked away. "Hurry Obi-Wan, and make you are not found by Imperial forces, your survival cannot be discovered by them, it could compromise all you are meant to do. I must leave now." And then he began to fade away.

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled "Master, I don't know if I can do this alone"

"You are never alone; The Force will be with you, always." Qui-Gon said, as he disappeared.

Obi-Wan began to feel a strange sensation, before he slowly fell down to the ground and closed his eyes. Only a moment later he opened his eyes to see the ashy dirt of Mustafar. He looked up and saw an Imperial landing craft fly off into the atmosphere. He waited a few moments to make sure it was safe and stood up. He would need to find a ship, and fast.

He walked for a while until he found the landing pad where they landing craft he had just seen take off from. In the nick of time he jumped back and hid behind a large piece of rock. Two shock troopers were standing over a corpse.

"So, what are we supposed to do with this?" One of the troopers said.

"Lord Vader has ordered us to dump this body into the lava. He doesn't want anyone finding old Palps' body anytime soon. He says there are people who could use it against him, whatever that means."

"I don't see anything different about this new 'Empire' except for the lack of Jedi and the new leader. I mean really, I had nothing against the Jedi General I was serving under." The first shock trooper said.

"Shut it Slam, the Jedi betrayed the republic. You've heard what Palpatine said; the Jedi staged a coup and tried to oust him. I'd kill the next Jedi I saw and wouldn't give a damn. They are traitors and should be treated as such." The second shock trooper answered.

"Ok Heavy, calm down. I do have a good question for you. Why did we execute all the Jedi but Skywalker, because he was to be trusted, but he can kill the Chancellor and no one does a thing, only follow another Jedi's orders?" Slam asked.

"I, I don't know. It doesn't make any sense, maybe the Jedi were innocent and the Chancellor wanted them out, only to be betrayed by his own. But what I can say is that we have orders to kill any Jedi on sight, and I'm not about to stray from those orders." Heavy said. "Anyway we need to get this body into that lava. We can finish this discussion later."

"Whatever." Slam replied, and the two troopers walked away, carrying the corpse of Palpatine with them.

_It seems that even Anakin's own army has doubts about his command. I may be able to use that to my advantage in the future._ Obi-Wan thought, and then he ran quickly across the open area, being as stealthy as possible. As he ran across the area he slipped on a rock and fell, making quite a loud noise.

"What was that?" Slam yelled, as he turned around and saw Obi-Wan jump up. "It's a Jedi, blast him." They dropped Palpatine's body and pulled out their blasters.

Obi-Wan jumped up and flipped while pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it, he landed and began to deflect blasts from the shock troopers. He reached out with the force and pushed Slam backwards into the lava, and then leaped forward and sliced Heavy's blaster in half, before spinning around and slicing off his head and force pushing the clones' lifeless body into the lava below. He needed to make sure there were no witnesses to his apparent revival as well as no evidence to prove he had been there.

Obi-Wan needed to escape as fast as he could, and knew that he only had two choices; to kill all the clones at the facility he was at, which would make him no better than a Sith, or to infiltrate them. He chose the second option. Obi-Wan surveyed the area, looking for any clones that were isolated. He saw one to the south, who seemed to be keeping watch.

"Niner, report in." a voice said over a comlink.

"Niner here, all clear, sir. My shift is about up, can I head to the 'freshers? It's so hot here; I'm covered in sweat and ash." Niner replied.

"Go ahead, I'll send in Ex to take over for you." The voice said.

"Thanks sir." Niner said, and began to walk off.

_This is my chance. _Obi-Wan said. He ran up behind the clone and used the force to knock him out. Hopefully it would last long enough that he wouldn't get caught. He then moved to clone behind a rock and got into the armor. He hung his lightsaber on his belt. If anybody asked, it was a trophy he took from a Jedi he killed.

He walked toward the base, it was going to be difficult, but he had been in worse situations. _Wait, how am I going to fit in if I sound different? _ Obi-Wan thought. He was going to have to infiltrate the base and get to a ship, without saying a word.


End file.
